


Hunt You Down

by 38leticia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Jealous Harvey, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalker Harvey, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38leticia/pseuds/38leticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter never thought that he could develop such obsession. Such unhealthy obsession...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I keep hearing Maroon 5's Animals everywhere I go and the lyrics are kinda stuck in my head nowadays. So yes, this fic is somehow based on its lyrics. This is my first ever Suits fic and I am a massive Marvey fan! Ps. English is not my first language so pleeeaasee go easy on me? Hope you enjoy and I would really love to read some of your thoughts on the fic :) until next time!

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight..._

_Hunt you down, eat you alive, just like animals..._

 

It all started when one Mike Ross stumbled into that Pearson Hardman associate interview. For Harvey Specter everything went straight to hell from that moment. There is no doubt that he felt some attraction the moment he laid eyes on those icy blue eyes. Never in his entire life would he imagine that whatever this “thing” is would become an obsession. One, very unhealthy obsession…

If there is one thing that every human being should know is that Donna Paulsen does not get confused, or clueless for that matter. This time however, for the first time in forever, she finds herself in the aforementioned state. Never has she seen his boss displays this kind of, dare she says, disturbing behaviour. She is not one for making assumptions, but she thinks that whatever this “thing” with her boss is, it has something to do with Mike Ross.

Mike Ross felt like he finally found his lucky star the moment he received that job offer from Harvey Specter, from a struggling bike messenger-slash-occasional pot smoker-slash-loving grandson who’s constantly trying to support his grandmother in any way he can to a rising star in Pearson Hardman with generous salary every month. Little did he know that his life would be turned upside down by the one and only Harvey Specter. And it’s not necessarily for the better…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Apologies for the late update but I've been pretty busy with daily practice and everything. I promise the next update won't be as long. Also, I think I'm gonna have to look for a beta :) Enjoy!

The Emmerson case was a huge success for the dynamic duo. Even if Harvey hated to admit it, if it wasn’t for Mike finding that tiny little loophole in those airtight, or should he say, almost airtight bylaws, they definitely wouldn’t be able to solve the case.

It is currently 8 p.m. and the office is practically deserted although Harvey was damn certain that his associate was still working somewhere in the building.

_Mike, Mike, Mike…_

He is currently sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of his fine scotch. Harvey could be out celebrating his win in a fancy restaurant, having a fantastic meal, and picking up a gorgeous man for him to take home. The fact that he isn’t doing all those things makes him frown. Harvey can’t help but realise that lately his associate has constantly occupied his mind. He can’t help but notice the little things that Mike always does. Like when Mike’s eyes lights up every time he finds a loophole in a case, or when he perks up every time Harvey compliments him. He also noticed the way Mike’s shoulders slumps a little every time he is given tons of paperwork to go through the night.

_What the hell is happening to me? Do I have a crush on Mike? Is it merely a crush? Or is it something more?_

He figured that there is only one way to find out, and that is to spend some time alone with Mike outside of work. He finally got up from the couch and started to look for his associate. When he arrived at the bullpen he noticed that it was empty, however, Mike’s belongings were still there in his cubicle. He then marched toward the file room since it is practically Mike’s second home. He finally got there but there was no one present.

_Where the hell is he?_

He can’t help but have this weird feeling that he couldn’t figure out. His instinct told him to go to the firm’s library. When he arrived he saw several documents scattered on one of the tables along with a few highlighters.

_So Mike is definitely here._

All of a sudden he heard an argument coming from the back of the library. His curiosity was piqued and he continued to walk to eavesdrop. To his surprise the argument escalated into a fight since he definitely heard some punches being thrown. He broke into a run and what he saw made him furious. His associate was sporting a split lip and seemed dazed while another associate grabbed him by the throat.

“Oh, Mikey… Do you really think you can win against me? You look so hot when you are helpless like this. Specter isn’t here to save you, is he?”, the assailant chuckled.

Harvey saw red when the other associate started grinding and sucking on Mike’s neck.

“Get your fucking hands off my associate. Right now.”


End file.
